


无题，豆满豆，性转GL

by what_melon



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_melon/pseuds/what_melon
Summary: 萧佳和满子妞是两个混子前情提要：是夜，雨很冷。芽子和老满缩在筒子楼的楼梯转角，背靠落了不少灰黑印子和小广告号码的墙，借着高处小透气窗漏下来一点街灯的昏光，头靠着头，打着哆嗦，点烟。芽子挂了彩，嘴角被打破了，看着好凄惨，老满沉默地捂着肚子，雨水混着冷汗，尿骚味混着血腥味。他们竖起耳朵听，一会儿之后没听见打斗声，也没人来找。芽子小声说 喂，你要不要去找个医生，你的伤…要看看的吧老满摇头说 你别好笑了我们哪有钱，临阵逃跑，回去要剁手指芽子不说话老满说 你怕啦，你怕痛哦芽子看老满一眼说 我怕个吊，我怕你死啊操，你是不是傻的，剁手指也没有命重要芽子最后找到自己还在读书的一个前小弟，一开始收的小弟，知道小弟有在念书，就把小弟赶走了。芽子找到小弟家，借到了针线，来给老满一针一针缝。老满笑说 你活还满好，上辈子一定是女人后来这个丑丑的疤就跟了老满一辈子正文是扩写和续写
Relationships: Jony J/满舒克





	无题，豆满豆，性转GL

“喂，你有没有想过……”

“什么啊？”

“算了。”

“你讲啊，吞吞吐吐。”

“没什么……我想问你啊，你有没有想过不混了。”

梯仔走了，留下她从家里厨房里偷来的小半瓶米酒。“你爸知道了要打死你。”萧佳有些担心说，踢仔是她罩的，虽然还在上学，那也终归是她罩的。

“打就打啰，习惯就好。”梯仔满不在乎地耸耸肩，一转念她又天真地笑说，“毕竟我们学校都传我是你马子哎，为老公挨老豆的打不也是天经地义？”

“狗屁的天经地义啊，你滚进去罢。”只不过是随手帮个小忙，谁知道这不知天高地厚的学生妹就赖上了萧佳，还非缠着和她混，做混混有什么好，有爹妈愿意供她念书还不知道珍惜……萧佳看不得她这样。只是说一回两回也说疲了，萧佳已经很久没理她，这次要不是已经走投无路，不敢被帮派知道，萧佳也不会喊她出来帮忙。

“哎，我明天给你们带吃的来。”梯仔很久没见到两个姐姐，自从知道她是学生妹之后她们就不愿意再带她一起玩，梯仔知道她们是为了她好。但……你们才不知道我玩多大咧，梯仔在心里吐吐舌头，萧萧姐和满子姐都吃软不吃硬，还是永远不要被她们知道比较好。

萧佳低头看满子，满子妞本来闭着眼睛喘气，感应到她视线似的把眼睛睁开，咽了咽口水说：“天亮前就要换个地方，我怕被找。”

有那么一刻萧佳几乎就要开口找梯仔要钱，但她还是把话给强咽下去，不能太不要脸，哪有做大哥的找学生妹要钱。

“满子姐……”梯仔担心地喊了一声。

“我没事，等萧萧给我缝一下就好了，你出去之后不要告诉别人见过我们，听见没有，梯仔，千万不要说出去。”

“好~”梯仔乖巧地答道。

“梯仔嘴很严的。”她走后，满子妞对萧佳说。

“我是有点怕她被找到……我还有担心她会被她爸又打，本来不想拉她下水的。”萧佳点上火，把针放在火上烧，烧到烫得拿不住，萧佳把针扔在地上，“妈的，烫死我了，这要怎么穿线。”

“你先穿上再烧啊。”满子有被自己这个大哥笨到。

“穿上不就会被烧到了吗？”萧佳心烦意乱，被烫到的手甩了甩还是痛，只好放进口里含着。

“怎么会，你烧前面不要烧针屁股就不会把线烧断啊……给我看看烫成什么样了。”

“这有什么好看……喏，你看啰。”说着萧佳把还沾着唾液的手指伸过去，伸到满子妞鼻子尖前头十分近的地方，差点没给满子妞看成个斗鸡眼。

“什么都看不到啊，都是你的口水哎，好恶心。”满子妞故意亏她。

“你他妈……”就在萧佳刚要发作的时候，满子妞略微一伸脖子，就把萧佳的手指含在了嘴里，萧佳就像被拔了电插头的风扇，脑筋运转速度迅速慢下来很快就停转了，热度积累攀升。

满子妞的舌头湿漉漉地滚过萧佳的指腹，确实还是痛的，但也爽的，萧佳感到有噼里啪啦的电流从后背正中一路蹿上脑袋，炸得她头皮发麻。偏偏满子妞还一边吸一边拿眼睛瞟她，含含糊糊说：“操不操批……”

“我操你妈。”萧佳气急败坏地把手抽出来，“你想死是不是。”

“不是啊，我想操批。”满子妞无辜地说。

最终大哥还是依了小弟，陪她操批，是在缝合完之后。

“不想睡了，怕睡就醒不过来，天亮之前要走，睡过了怎么办。”满子妞找了一大堆借口，不为别的，就为操批。没有哪个混社会的不是早早就没了处女，当满子因为一点酒精和意外在一个局上和鸡搞了之后，才知道女人和女人操批比跟男人爽超多，毕竟男的只顾自己几把快乐，操出血算勇的，只有女的才知道女的想要什么。从那以后不是非要的情况下，满子妞就很少和外面的男的搞，她把萧佳拉下水就很方便，什么时候想要了都是和萧佳搞。

“你干的个吊事，都什么时候了，吊，还要吊这种无聊东西，你他妈就没点逼数。”萧佳骂人还怕被听见，小小声骂骂咧咧地把手伸到满子妞的裤子里。被她的手冰到，满子妞被惊得弹了一下，抻到伤口，张了张嘴不敢叫，怕引来人注意，只好把拳头塞进嘴里，疼得眼睛鼻子皱成一团。

萧佳无语。

“我要操批……萧萧，我要操批。”满子妞像个小孩子一样闹腾，都一脑门子冷汗还不忘操批，也不知道是不是因为萧佳怕他感染所以不停用米酒给他涂伤口，导致他的皮肤吸收太多酒所以整个人都开始发酒疯。

“睡你妈逼的。”萧佳不想哄了。

“我死之前就只有这一个愿望。”满子妞知道什么话能让萧佳生气。

“死你妈逼啊，你听好我只说一遍，你再闹我就不管你了，听见没有……只要你再闹，我就去和老大说，这一次所有事我自己一个人扛，今后我萧佳和你满子兄弟都没得做。”萧佳严肃地说，烦死了，他真的好生气。

结果就是，满子妞还是操到了批。没有她们之前玩得那么疯，嘴都没上就用了手，但终归还是操到了批。这地方太窄躺都躺不下两人只能靠墙坐着，萧佳搂着发育很好比萧佳自己还要高小半头的满子，满子偷偷摸摸伸手到萧佳腿间，萧佳极有震慑力地看了她一眼，看她嘴唇惨白的。

“是不是疼得睡不着。”萧佳难得给满子妞找个台阶下。

满子妞猛点头。

“萧萧……”

萧萧连嘴都不和她啵，搓了搓手，把两手放到嘴边呵得暖暖和和的，避开满子妞被刀刃抽到的侧肋，碰她的批。满子妞手活比萧佳好，她学这事贼快，萧佳就不行了，萧佳经常一副不太聪明的样子。不过也只有在满子妞床上萧佳才显得不太聪明，平常人在外面，萧佳可是装得人五人六，喜欢撩，还有点端着，搞得屁股后面经常有些人追她，也有人骂她，她在街上名头可响，但满子妞知道真正操到萧佳的可是不多。反正萧佳在床上一般都是被满子搞搞，满子也乐得搞她，只有当她不知道从哪里听到一些风声暗暗吃些小醋的时候，萧佳才想着要搞满子，满子有时候经常提一提梯仔，甚至有点乐意带着小梯仔一起玩，其实也有这个原因，吃醋的萧佳就很搞笑。

像现在这样，满子妞很快就把萧佳搞湿了，水大概都已经透到内裤外面，萧佳就觉得哎怎么有点没面子。“妈的，要搞也是你，这么干也是你，搞个吊毛啊。”萧佳不耐烦地揉满子妞的外面，她是装得不耐烦，其实下面已经快要到了，她就想说几句话转移一下注意力好让爽感快点消退。

“快了，你再等一下。”满子妞这时候聪明地不敢再刺激她，顺着她的话说，并且手指也不再碰着她最敏感的地方，而是转而伸进洞里，萧佳的洞就没有她外面那么敏感，和满子妞是相反的，满子妞就喜欢里面塞东西，但萧佳超级不喜欢，平常也是满子妞用舔的比较多，真的操到批里去反而少……所以说萧萧批是很嫩很紧的，满子妞在心里这样偷偷总结，并且给吃萧萧批这项活动起了个行动代号，叫食糖水。

两人都有拖的心思直接导致结果就是这一次操批活动持续了较长时间，天都快亮了。

“几把啊，你的水把我手泡烂了。”萧佳看到自己手指肚都泡起皱，无语。

“我们该走了。”满子妞爽过之后精神倍好，她是伤比较重的那一个，不过她身体也好，底子很厚，因为她吃得多也动得多，个子比萧佳高，块头也比萧佳壮。萧佳为这事还不爽咧，不爽也没用，谁叫她平常不跑不动的，就爱看些小人书，文艺的，还抄歌词咧，带得满子也哼几句。

萧佳把地上的东西收拾了，刀子別在后腰上，架起满子妞，他们要在住户们出门之前离开这楼栋，并且要尽快离开这片街，走出帮派的势力范围。此时气温还很低，哪怕楼栋里温度再低也有隔着一面墙，现在没墙挡着，风吹在身上好冷，满子妞打了个颤。萧佳张开外套把满子妞裹起，叹口气，她只知道要走，也不知道要往哪里走。

还好满子妞也没问她，两人就沉默地走着。

她们走出很远以后，天亮了，街上行人多了起来，看着匆匆忙忙的人，背着公文包或者书包，一个两个都好急，都是要去做正事的。

萧佳看着活过来的街，突然说：

“喂，你有没有想过……”

“什么啊？”

“算了。”

“你讲啊，吞吞吐吐。”

“没什么……我想问你啊，你有没有想过不混了。”

“有吧。你咧？”

“我啊……我当然想，每天都想，做梦都想不混了。”

“我知道，你想念书。”

“所以我看到梯仔不念书，我好生气你知道吗？”

“我知道，不知道梯仔现在怎么样，她也不好过的，她爸打她和她妈，她妈也不护着她的，她和我说过就是这样才想混帮派，这样她爸就不敢打人了。”

“哼帮派只会比老豆更狠……不说她了，你咧，你想做什么。”

“我？你问我……我想做鸡啊……跟你开个玩笑啦，不要这么认真，哇靠看你脸臭的，我可是病人哎……不过说真的，我想开个店，卖衣服卖鞋……然后我赚钱，供你念书啊。”

上回书说到满子妞和萧萧姐从金陵街跑出来，有伤没钱，不知道日子怎么混下去。

总能混下去的。

在哪里不是个混呢？

满子妞对生活态度很积极，萧佳不行，她对未来充满迷茫。现实和梦想的落差很大，萧佳驻足在一面卷帘铁门前，门上喷了一副鬼脸涂鸦，涂鸦的旁边贴有一张雪白的纸，好新的纸，萧佳忍不住伸手碰了一下，那纸平整光滑，就像是一场梦。

原来是一则招歌手的招工广告，上面写了联系电话，萧佳没有电话，她电话落在之前的出租屋没有拿出来，谁上街砍人要带电话，满子妞倒是带了，可惜没带充电器，就剩那一点点电，她们舍不得随便开机……纸笔倒是一直在身上，被揣得发攮的纸，折痕磨起毛边，又薄又烂像她的人生。萧佳没舍得记在纸上而是把电话写在手心，她写的时候有些激动，写完手心就出了一层汗，她不敢握拳，不放心又在胳膊上写了一遍。

出来之前两人约好分头出来找活做，萧佳没有心情，在看到那封广告之前没有心情，看到以后就更加不会再有别的心情，脑袋里晃来晃去都是那张雪白的打印纸和那上面看过一眼就再也忘不掉的联系电话。萧佳在街上晃悠不一会就无法忍受那心跳，她在心里唱，音符挠得她喉咙刺痒，萧佳感到有活物要从她心坎里破土而出，她加快脚步往人少的地方走，打算找个人少的地方练练歌。

这天下午萧佳练了好几首，她最先练自己编的歌，这首歌是写的她自己的生活，是她完成的唯一一首歌，歌词是她写的，旋律有满子妞来哼，这首歌就是她们的孩子，她们有时走在路上就会一起唱。一首歌一定不够，所以萧佳又练流行的几首，这废弃工地的烂尾楼里回音效果很不错，她对自己很满意。

萧佳想要不要叫上满子妞一起，满子妞唱歌好看的，萧佳喜欢看她唱。她们本来约好天黑才在桥洞碰头，萧佳等不到天黑，她兴冲冲在公厕里水龙头下接了几口水滋润唱过头的嗓子，怀着紧张期待的心思往回走就好像胸口有只毛乎乎的兔子在搔。

萧佳又路过那家酒吧，卷帘门依然垂着，那张纸却不见了，萧佳快步走上去看到铁皮上只留下一点劣质胶带的胶痕，萧佳刚刚还揣着兔子的心一下子就空了，她这一下午的快乐全部从洞里漏掉，只剩下一点希望，吊着她的胃口，让她很难受。不知道哪里来的冲动，萧佳握紧拳头敲敲铁皮门，她咚咚咚敲了一阵之后停下，站在铁皮门口好像浑身骨头都被抽掉一样难受。接着竟然有人应门了，一个粗噶的烟嗓问敲什么门，萧佳感到血往头顶上冲，她捏紧拳头说：“我看到你们要唱歌的。”话音落了铁门那边有响动，接着铁门被卷起，人字拖露出来，毛腿露出来，烟臭味飘出来，一只花臂抬起铁门，一个裸着上身的胡子男钻出来，他打量萧佳。

“我自己写了一首歌……我还会唱别的，最近比较火的我都会，陈奕迅和周杰伦的……”营养不良的萧佳是个瘦骨嶙峋的柴火妹，她穿的短袖既不合身也不干净整洁。大胡子看了看她，目光落在她抄写电话号码的手臂上，大胡子笑了一声，萧佳想要逃。

“你叫什么名字？”

“萧佳。”

“萧佳……热狗的会不会？”

“你要哪首，我可以去学，我学东西不慢的。”

“我爱台妹啰……”说着那人嬉笑脸皮伸手过来好像要抓她，还好萧佳在他碰到她之前就跑掉了。

沮丧的萧佳拖着身子回到约好的地方，满子妞坐在桥洞下吃烧鸭，吃得满嘴流油。

“你在吃什么？你哪里来的钱啊？”萧佳说，她接过满子妞递过来的鸭腿，好惊讶，紧接着她就看到了满子妞身上的暧昧痕迹，也闻到了那种很脏的味道。

满子妞满不在乎地说：“刚才有个学生仔问我愿不愿意给他当模特画画，给了这个数。”满子妞晃晃手指，看起来没有不开心。

鸭腿很香，萧佳很饿，她坐下来和满子妞一起吃，她的肠肚纷纷欢呼迎接肉食，她的嘴好像有自我想法一样凑过去撕咬咀嚼，她的眼眶干干的没有一点湿意。

“萧佳，你不开心吗？”满子妞吃到一半突然问。

“没有……你问这干嘛。”萧佳嘴里塞着肉含含糊糊说。

“你好闷。”

“我一直都很闷，你才知道。”

“那我这里有个能让你开心的，你要不要看。”

“我不想看。”

“你来看嘛，很好的，你看了绝对会高兴。”满子努努嘴，示意萧佳掏她口袋。萧佳吃吃手指的油完了伸手过去掏，掏到一个光滑的好像硬纸片。萧佳拿出来，她没吮干净的指头在一张被折成小方块的完美白纸上留下油印，满子妞说：“我在路边看到的，要不要去试试看。”

萧佳蹭的一下就站起来了，开始大骂：“我吊，你干嘛把这个撕下来？人家这个贴在墙上是给所有人看的，你撕下来怎么办……没带笔，没带笔你不会用手机记啊，没带笔就撕人家的东西吗，吊……”萧佳很生气，满子妞摸不着头脑。

满子妞半张嘴仰着头好像傻逼一样看着她，萧佳恨不得要打人……抬起手看到鸭骨头，又把气憋回肚子里，刚吃了人家卖肉换来的肉怎么好意思再打，萧佳把鸭骨头砸到地上怄死了。“我等会去贴回去嘛……”满子妞慢悠悠说，萧佳有时冲动，满子不是一个冲动的人，他们的性格在某些地方正好互补，满子妞扯扯她裤腿说：“你坐下来先吃完，吃完再说。”

萧佳脑子里转过无数狠话最后一句也没有说出口，她们两并排坐在天桥下面啃掉一只烧鸭，那是萧佳这辈子吃过最难吃的烧鸭。

“他几把大不大？”

满子妞差点没被萧佳这天外飞来的神言呛死，这人最好钻牛角尖，放着她不理能一个人钻死在里面，她看不顺眼的一定永不来往，是仇人就死出她的视线之外，对萧佳来说就没有和好两个字，有点好感也可以翻脸不认，记仇就记一辈子。

满子妞一抹嘴上的鸭油说：“是个学画画的学生仔，又瘦，我带着刀子不吃亏的。”

满子妞看到萧佳腮帮子咬得嘎吱响，只好说：“不睡他今天哪里有吃的……你又不是不知道现在没有那么容易找到工作，去工地还不是送上门给人家干，起码学生仔比较好搞掂一点。”萧佳想得比较多，满子妞没有萧佳这么纠结，她的世界很简单，想好一件事情就去做，看得起她的人没太多，水火不容的人也没有萧佳那么多。满子妞取下耳朵上夹的烟递给萧佳说：“安啦，怎么会真要一直做鸡，那我当初跟你混是为什么。”

萧佳接过烟就代表和解了，她说：“我也想知道是为什么……火嘞？没火干个吊。”

“我就带出来一根烟啊，哪有火，我自己舍不得抽咧，你不要还给我好了。”满子妞嘴上说，也没有要和她抢。

萧佳闷闷说：“不要去那家……我刚去过，他们说不收人。”满子妞想想萧佳很有可能是在那家店受了气。

“要不要我帮你干他。”满子妞豪横说。

“干？干个吊，你伤好了没你干个吊你干，我干你逼干……”萧佳骂骂咧咧咬着烟说，她才想起身上有打火机，摸出来点上烟吸一口，满子妞也不见外抢过来自己吸两口，萧佳现在除了她再没有别的兄弟朋友，满子妞帮她下决心说：“先赚钱，要赚钱就不想别的，赚到钱再想。”

“多少钱才算钱，像你这样赚到钱就买烧鸭能存几个钱。”

“我吊，怎么了萧萧姐火气这么旺，刚才的鸭子不好够吃吗？”

“我只吃到一股骚味。”

“骚味多好，萧萧姐亲一口。”

“你给我滚远一点……烟还给我。”

做大哥不可以只靠兄弟养，萧萧姐身先士卒站到街边MP


End file.
